The Road to Thicker Than Blood 5
The Road to Thicker Than Blood 5 is the fifty-first episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-eighty-second episode overall. It is a Texas Tornado Tag Team Match between Mortal Kombat and the team of Mr. Clean and Sagat to determine new #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Match Scorpion gets Mr. Clean in an arm wringer as Sub-Zero trips Sagat. Sub-Zero gives Sagat a facecrusher while Scorpion gets Mr. Clean in an abdominal stretch. Sagat gives Sub-Zero an arm wringer. Mr. Clean gives Scorpion a bridging German suplex for a 1-count. Sub-Zero gives Sagat a leg scissors. Sub-Zero and Scorpion give Mr. Clean a double chokeslam. Scorpion gives Sagat an armdrag while Sub-Zero leg locks Mr. Clean. Sagat kicks Scorpion in the corner. Scorpion responds with a Russian leg sweep then gives Mr. Clean a leg scissors. Sub-Zero and Scorpion double-team Sagat, then Sub-Zero gives Mr. Clean a headlock takedown. Mr. Clean gives Scorpion an atomic drop but then falls prey to a double-team attack from Mortal Kombat. Scorpion gives Sagat the Poison Mist & Buzzsaw Kick then makes the cover for a 1-count while Sub-Zero prevents Mr. Clean from making the save. Mortal Kombat tosses Sagat across the ring. Scorpion gives Mr. Clean a snap suplex and a bulldog. Sagat gives Scorpion an arm wringer as Mr. Clean punches and stomps at Sub-Zero. Scorpion gives Sagat a backbreaker but is knocked over by a leg sweep from Mr. Clean, who punches away at Scorpion. Sagat rolls Sub-Zero up but Scorpion breaks the pin attempt before delivering a series of kicks to Mr. Clean. Mr. Clean cuts Scorpion off with a Clean Cut and makes the cover but Sub-Zero and Sagat’s scuffling has seen the referee get caught up in the ropes. Sub-Zero takes advantage with a Shining Wizard to Sagat, making the cover for a 2-count. Scorpion gives Sagat another backbreaker. Sub-Zero drops Mr. Clean with a wrestling takedown. Sub-Zero gives Mr. Clean a dragon screw as Sagat kicks Scorpion in the face. Sub-Zero applies a leg lock but Sagat breaks it up, only to receive a Spinning Heel Kick from Scorpion. Scorpion attempts a double axe handle drop to Mr. Clean but comes up short, instead hitting a backbreaker. Scorpion hits Mr. Clean with a Shining Wizard and Sub-Zero makes the cover but Sagat breaks it up at a 1-count. Scorpion delivers a suplex to Sagat then dives at him with a flip attack from the turnbuckle but Sagat dodges the attack. Sub-Zero knocks Mr. Clean out of the ring and Mortal Kombat toss Sagat across the rope. Mr. Clean returns to the ring but is kicked down by Scorpion, who then delivers a Poison Mist & Buzzsaw Kick from Scorpion as well as being kicked in the head by Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero bulldogs Mr. Clean and Scorpion performs a successful flip attack onto him. Scorpion makes the cover and the referee gets into position- only for Sub-Zero to accidentally toss Sagat onto the referee with an arm drag! }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Sagat delivers a spinning heel kick to Sub-Zero before locking in an STF, which Scorpion breaks up. Scorpion hits Mr. Clean with a Clean Cut of his own, only to be spun around by Sagat into a Tiger Suplex. Sagat delivers another to Sub-Zero and pins him to win the match for his team. Winners: Mr. Clean & Sagat Trivia *Spider-Man and Batman are announced to be facing the Street Fighters at NoDQ CAW’s Main Event 10 with the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship on the line in a Steel Cage Match. Additionally, Captain Jack Sparrow will defend the NoDQ CAW Championship against Mario. Category:Season 8